What Tomorrow May Bring
by evila-elf
Summary: No one want's to die alone, not even Matt (A song fic to Adam's Song)


What Tomorrow May Bring  
  
Summary: No one wants to die alone, especially not Matt.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, and definitely not the 'Adam's song' by Blink 182. I would never be talented enough to ever even think of writing one. The words have been slightly altered in one or two places, but nothing major.  
  
Notes: I know this song had been done before, but not with Matt before, I just couldn't resist. This is my second song fic.  
  
Notes2: I am taking a break from my other fic, Saving Grace, for awhile. I almost have another part written to send, but am currently stuck.  
  
Enjoy the fic!!  
  
  
  
  
It was Friday. Matt had turned 17 a few months ago. He slowly walked into his small house that he was renting, his shoulders slumped and dragging his feet.  
  
*I never thought I'd die alone*  
  
He remembered the times in the digiworld. He and his friends had almost died there on more than one occasion. They fought together and would have died together.  
  
*I laughed the loudest, who'd have known*  
  
Things were so much funner then, more laughing, even though they were trying to save the world. He went to turn on the small lamp on the counter, his only source of light in the small house since the light bulbs had all burned out who-knows-when.  
  
*I traced the cord back to the wall*  
  
When the lamp didn't turn on, Matt checked the cord.  
  
*No wonder it was never plugged in at all*  
  
He didn't remember when he had tripped over the cord a few nights ago. He had been up so many times before and after then at night, and all the days just ran together.  
  
*I took my time, I hurried up*  
  
He turned away from the lamp and slowly walked into the kitchen.  
  
*The choice in mine, I can't think enough*  
8  
He opened up one of the many drawers.  
  
*I'm too depressed to go on*  
  
He pulled a sharp, lethal looking knife out of it.  
  
*You'll be sorry when I'm gone*  
  
He wondered for the hundredth time what the others were doing. He hadn't seen them for over a year and very infrequently before that. Would he be missed?  
  
*I never conquered, rarely came*  
  
He and his friends had saved the world. What had it gotten him? Nothing. A few friends that he would never see again.  
  
*16 just held better days*  
  
What a difference a year could make.  
  
*Days when I still felt alive*  
  
He remembered a rock concert that the all of them had gone to. That day was the last time that all of the digidestined had all been together.  
  
*We couldn't wait to get outside*  
  
They had all went to get ice cream at a nearby store.  
  
*The world was wide, too late to try*  
  
The image faded of them all laughing on the grass at a park as they licked the ice cream and talked about the good ole days. The day after that, Matt had left with a band group overseas.  
  
*The tour was over I'd survived*  
  
They flopped and he was back in Japan a few months later.  
  
*I couldn't wait till I got home*  
  
He loved being able to sleep in a soft bed again.  
  
*To pass the time in my room alone*  
  
Peace and quiet; deathly quiet.  
  
*I never thought I'd die alone*  
  
He looked at the knife as it's blade reflected in the sunlight.  
  
*Another 6 months I'll be unknown*  
  
In a few months, the only person who would care would be the person he was renting from, and only then because he was already 3 months past-due on rent. His friends probably wouldn't even find out what had happened, and then they might not even care.  
  
*Give all my things to all my friends*  
  
He didn't have much. His mom had tried to forget about him and his dad had technically disowned him from the moment he moved out to go on tour.  
  
*You'll never set foot in my room again*  
  
He wondered who would clean out the place; friend or stranger?  
  
*Remember the time I spilled the cup*  
  
(flashback) Young 6-year-old Matt was walking to his bed.  
  
*of Apple juice in the hall*  
  
He tripped over his feet and fell, spilling it everywhere. His dad had yelled at him, and his mom had yelled at his dad.  
  
*Please tell mom this is not her fault*  
  
That was their first fight out of many. His mom had blamed herself for their divorce, but it was really Matt's fault.  
  
*I never conquered, rarely came*  
  
(end flashback) He ran the smooth cold steel of the knife down his arm, shivering at how deadly this household object could be.  
  
*But tomorrow holds such better days*  
  
He took one last look at the almost glowing steel before putting it back into the drawer and closing it shut.  
  
*Days when I can still feel alive*  
  
The knife would always be there, there was always tomorrow.  
  
*When I can't wait to get outside*  
  
He walked out of the gloomy house and onto the porch outside. He felt the warm sunshine on his face and closed his eyes.  
  
*The world is wide, the time goes by*  
  
The opened his eyes and noticed an ice cream-yogurt shop across the street.  
  
*The tour is over, I've survived*  
  
He bought an ice cream cone and turned back towards 'his' home.  
  
*I can't wait till I get home*  
  
He walked back onto the porch and absently licked the slowly melting cone.  
  
*To pass the time in my room alone*  
  
He walked back inside and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
Tomorrow would be another day. Tomorrow he would go through the same thing all over again, just like he had every day for the past quarter of a year.  
  
  
Fin.  



End file.
